Acoustophoresis is the separation of particles using high intensity sound waves. It has long been known that high intensity standing waves of sound can exert forces on particles. A standing wave has a pressure profile which appears to “stand” still in time.
Standing waves are produced in acoustic resonators. Common examples of acoustic resonators include many musical wind instruments such as organ pipes, flutes, clarinets, and horns.
Efficient separation technologies for multi-component liquid streams that reduce the required energy, thereby promoting a sustainable environment, are needed. These separation technologies can be particularly useful in bioseparations applications and other separations involving suspended or dispersed particulates, liquids, or gases that are different in contrast factor from the host fluid.